1. Technical Field
The present system concerns an electronic device for displaying and managing a playlist.
2. Description of the Related Art
Services and applications provided by known electronic devices like a smart phone, a note PC, and a tablet PC, are expanding continuously. Services and applications are typically supported by a portable electronic device using a touch screen. In a music player for playing an audio file or a video player for playing a video file, an audio file or a video file selected by a user may be played. A user may play an audio file from an audio file playlist through a music player or play a video file from a video file playlist through a video player.